Deep Moment
|nom du CD = Free! Eternal Summer Character Song Vol.1 Haruka Nanase |précédante = - |track color = #e0f3f9 |piste actuelle = Deep Moment |suivante = Navy Tomorrow}} |image = 250px |artist = Haruka Nanase (Nobunaga Shimazaki) |lyrics = Saori Kodama |composition = Kohei de SIMONSAYZ |arrangement = Kohei de SIMONSAYZ |Artiste = Haruka Nanase (Nobunaga Shimazaki) |editeur = Lantis |vendeur = Bandai Visual |sortie = 20 août 2014 |album = Free! Eternal Summer Character Song Vol.1 Haruka Nanase |durée = 4:12}} '''Deep Moment '''est le 1er titre du CD Free! Eternal Summer Character Song Vol.1 Haruka Nanase Il est interprété par Haruka Nanase seiyû, Nobunaga Shimazaki. Le CD est sorti le 20 août 2014. Lyrics Kanji = そっと手に触れて受け入れていく 水を繋ぐように 大切な思いが揺蕩(たゆた)う今を 同じ思いで 去年とは違うこと ちゃんとわかってる それでもまだ俺たちには 最後の夏があるから この瞬間をもっと自由に いつか旅立つその時まで 思い切り 俺たちならどこまでも行けるんだ あの日仲間が教えてくれた 新しいスタートの景色 その先に待つ喜びへ 迷いのワケを振り切るように 泳いでみたって 向き合う水には隠せないこと 思い知ってる あるべき夢のカタチは まだ見えないけど 仲間といる自分が今 目指す場所はわかるから この瞬間をもっと夢中に それぞれの熱を受け取って ゴールまで届けよう 夏の全てをかけて 次の季節へ、もう少しだけ 残された時間をみんなで 思いの限り泳ぎたい この瞬間をもっと自由に いつか旅立つその時まで 思い切り 俺たちならどこまでも行けるんだ あの日仲間が教えてくれた 新しいスタートの景色 その先に待つ喜びへ 手を伸ばす、もっと夢中に それぞれの熱を受け取って ゴールまで届けよう 夏の全てをかけて 次の季節へ、もう少しだけ 残された時間をみんなで 思いの限り泳ぎたい |-| Rōmaji = Sotto te ni furete ukeireteiku mizu wo tsunagu youni Taisetsu na omoi ga tayutau ima wo onaji omoide Kyonen to wa chigau koto chanto wakatteru Soredemo mada oretachi ni wa saigo no natsu ga aru kara Kono shunkan wo motto jiyuu ni itsuka tabidatsu sono toki made Omoikiri oretachi nara dokomademo ikerunda Ano hi nakama ga oshiete kureta atarashii SUTAATO no keshiki Sono saki ni matsu yorokobi e Mayoi no wake wo furikiru youni oyoide mitatte Mukiau mizu ni wa kakusenai koto omoishitteru Arubeki yume no katachi wa mada mienai kedo Nakama to iru jibun ga ima mezasu basho wa wakaru kara Kono shunkan wo motto muchuu ni sorezore no netsu wo uketotte GOORU made todokeyou natsu no subete wo kakete Tsugi no kisetsu e, mou sukoshi dake nokosareta jikan wo minna de Omoi no kagiri oyogitai Kono shunkan wo motto jiyuu ni itsuka tabidatsu sono toki made Omoikiri oretachi nara dokomademo ikerunda Ano hi nakama ga oshiete kureta atarashii SUTAATO no keshiki Sono saki ni matsu yorokobi e Te wo nobasu, motto muchuu ni sorezore no netsu wo uketotte GOORU made todokeyou natsu no subete wo kakete Tsugi no kisetsu e, mou sukoshi dake nokosareta jikan wo minna de Omoi no kagiri oyogitaiRomaji & Translation by miraclesmay |-| English = Just like connecting the water that accepts me through a light touch The precious feelings fluttering now bring out the same memories I know well that it’s different from last year Even so, we still have the last summer In this moment, let’s be freer until the moment when we’ll set off If we go with all our might, we can go anywhere That day, my friends helped me see the scenery of a new start And the joy waiting ahead I tried swimming as if shaking off my hesitation Though I realized that I can’t hide them when I’m facing the water I can’t see the ideal shape of my dream yet but Being with my friends now, I know where to aim Getting more engrossed in this moment, receiving everyone’s passion Let’s put the whole summer on the line to reach our goal Until the next season, just a bit more, in the time we have left I want to swim with all my heart with everyone In this moment, let’s be freer, until the moment when we’ll set off If we go with all our might, we can go anywhere That day, my friends helped me see the scenery of a new start And the joy waiting ahead I extend my hand getting more engrossed in this moment, receiving everyone’s passion Let’s put the whole summer on the line to reach our goal Until the next season, just a bit more, in the time we have left I want to swim with all my heart with everyone Vidéo Références Navigation }} en:Deep Moment